Fatal Attraction
by princess-snow510
Summary: Being a twin is never easy. Being a doppelgänger twin…Well first let me take you back to the beginning, before the plots, before the schemes, betrayal, love and lust, before vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. Back when I was just a normal girl with normal problems. My name is Fayelen Gilbert and this is my story from hell.
1. In the beginning

Being a twin is never easy. Being a doppelgänger twin… Well first let me take you back to the beginning, before the plots, before the schemes, betrayal, love and lust, before vampires, werewolves, hybrids and witches. Back when I was just a normal girl with normal problems. Like school or my possessive ex-boyfriend. But again maybe I'm still getting ahead of myself. Let's go back to the time my life started its mad spiral into hell. The night my parents died.

The party was a hit. Practically the whole school was here. Although if my best friend Caroline would have gotten her way only the popular kids would have been.

"Faye!" her squeal of excitement assaulted my ears and I flinched

"Care, please, what are you trying to do make me go death?"

"No, I'm sorry but you just look so cute. Look at you" she said twirling me around.

I had on a short strapless dress that looked like someone water painted flowers on, with pastel pink peep toed heeled sandals. I had straightened my natural curly hair.

"Care, I shouldn't even be here." I said looking around. This was his party after all.

"Come on, little miss single and ready to mingle. Let's go get a drink."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a table filled with alcohol. I felt more than a couple leering eyes on us as we drank vodka shots, but I felt almost a searing hot gaze that was just solely pinned on me.

I stopped drinking and my eyes darted around. I seen Elena and matt over to my far right talking, it looked intense…too intense for a party such as this.

"Hey care I'm gonna be right back…"

"Why?" she said drinking her third shot "where are you going?"

"To check on Matty and Lena."

"Why?" she said sparing the two a glance, "there just having a normal lovers quarrel, I'm sure they'll be back to making googly eyes and tonguing each other's throats in a few minutes" she bit out

"Care…"

"Whatever." she huffed and walked away.

As soon as she left, I felt little and alone at the party. The party seemed too dark too dangerous even though I knew over half the kids here.

I started making my way towards the last place I saw Elena and matt but ended up in the wood alone.

Shit this is bad this is really bad I need to leave before- I thought when I felt someone grab my arm.

I stiffened when I heard my name from a familiar voice.

"Fayelen, have you been avoiding me? I haven't seen you this entire week"

"Tyler" I said and there was a slight tremor in my voice. I turned around and looked at him

His hazel eyes narrowed and a scowl adorned his handsome face. "Why haven't you been answering my calls?" he hisses in my face his hand on my arm tightening.

"I-I don't have too, you're not my boyfriend anymore."

"Oh come on" he said in a strained voice "I told you it was an accident; I didn't mean to lose it like I did."

I tried to pull my arm out of his, and he glared at me. "I said I was sorry"

"Yeah just like the time before that and the time before that and hmm like me think …oh yeah the time before that."

He snarled and struck me across the face and I fell to the ground crying. "Do not talk to me that way you little slut."

"Tyler please stop."

"You think just because you say were through, means were through? You think I'm just gonna let you go?"

"Tyler" I cried as he grabbed me by my neck and pinned me against a tree.

"Tyler don't p-please" I begged as I felt his other hand run all over my body.

"You come here to my party… wearing this tiny dress strutting around and dancing with my boys like some slut. And then you have the audacious nerve to try and tell **_me_** **_not to touch you._** You are mine to do with whatever whenever I want! Never forget that!" he snarled in my face.

I turned my tear stained face away from him as his hand continued to assault my body. I looked and I could just see matt and Elena. Elena stormed away and Matt was left standing there alone.

Tyler forced a kiss on my lips. As his hand went under my dress and ripped my panties. New tears made their way down my face as I realized what he was going to do.

He plunged his fingers into me as I screamed for Matt. I saw his head snap my way and his eyes widened.

Tyler leaned back and sneered then punched me in my jaw knocking me out.

When I woke up I was in a bed, I jumped up realizing it wasn't mine

"Easy, easy" I heard matt say.

"Matty!" I said on the verge of tears.

"Hey," he said sitting next to me. Tears fell from my eyes "Hey hey now it gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok."

"Matty he-he tried. He was going to…why. Why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me…"

"Shh," he said "Its ok your safe now. I'm here I'll protect you always." he said softly stroking my hair.

I don't know how long I was in his arms, before something even stranger happened.

"Matty" I said looking at him with a frown "Matty I don't feel so-"

I fell to the floor and started coughing as water started coming out of my mouth.

"What the hell?!" I distantly herd Matt yell.

I couldn't breathe water just kept pouring out of my mouth I was drowning.


	2. The choices we make

The night my parents died, but my sister lived.

The night my ex-boyfriend Tyler almost raped me.

The night I left to live with my uncle John.

My mind was no longer a safe and peaceful place. It was chaotic and dangerous.

I could no longer stay in the town I called my home. Too many…too many bad memories not enough good.

"Faye please, please don't go!" Caroline begged matt stood beside her with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry care but I, I just can't it's too much… it's too fresh. I-I'm sorry." I said putting my bags in Uncle John's car.

"Faye…" Matt started

"No, no no, Matty please, please don't ask me to stay."

"I won't…but I will miss you…"

I through my arms around both of my favorite blonds as more tears flowed down my cheeks. "I'll miss you both."

I went into the house and ran up to my room to see Jeremy curled in my bed. It felt like someone put my heart in a blender and pressed purée.

"Jeremy…"

"Faye…" he whispered "You're leaving me too…. Why does everyone I care about leave me?" he whispered.

"Jer…" I said hugging him. Elena and I were twins and about as close as we could get sometimes, but Jeremy and I had a deep bonded connection. I was always there for him and him for me. You would have sworn that we could have passed for twins.

"Jeremy I can't stay here" I whispered.

"Why, because of Tyler, I hate him. I'll kick his ass, I'll-"

"No…I mean yes Tyler's apart of it but also Elena too."

**_Flash back_**

_Matt had driven me to the hospital after I started coughing up water but on the way there I suddenly stopped._

_Matt stopped the car. "Are you ok, you seriously scared the hell out of me."_

_I took a deep breath. "Matt…"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Step on the gas we need to get to the hospital."_

_When we got there, I found out that my parents and my sister had some type of car accident and dads car ended up over Wickery Bridge. Elena was miraculously the only survivor._

_When I heard that, everything stopped, my skin paled my eyes were void of all emotions as I made my way to her room._

_"Faye she cried "I-"_

_"What happened?" I said emotionlessly._

_"What-"_

_"Tell me what really happened out there, what happened Elena. I want the truth."_

_She repeated what the doctors and police said_

_My eye twitched as a thought flashed through my mind_

_"Why…"_

_"Why what."_

_"Why were you or mom and dad even there, you got a ride with Matt. Why didn't you just leave with him? Why did you have to call them? You know dads not the best night driver." _

_"Because she broke up with me…" Matt said from behind me, and my eyes widened before narrowing as I looked back at her._

_"So, let me get this straight. You called mom and dad to come and pick you up; when I was at the party, Caroline was at the party, bonnie was at the party, and even though you broke up with Matt he still would have given you a ride home, that's what friends do. Need I go on the list of contacts at that party that you could have asked?" My voice getting filled with more and more aggression, with more rage._

_"Faye I-I'm sorry." She stuttered_

_"You took them, this all of this is your entire fault Elena… you murdered our parents." I hissed venomously and walked away from her. _

**_End flash back_**

"Jeremy I don't wanna hate Elena, but if I stay here that is what is going to happen…I will end up hating her."

Jeremy stared at me for a while before he nodded and accepted my wishes.

"But don't worry Jer; we can video chat everyday so it'll be like I never left." I said smiling

"Yeah" he said with a small smile before we both stood up and walked out of my room. I walked downstairs and hugged my aunt Jenna. I didn't even bother her with words.

"Hey kiddo" uncle john said hugging Jeremy and I and we both returned it with earnest. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." I said I kissed Jeremey on his cheek and hugged him one last time I did the same with Jenna.

"Good bye." I said walking out of the house I grew up in and not looking back.


	3. Adjustments

**Please excuse my spelling errors. or any other errors you may or may not find.**

**thank you so much for everyone who is reviewing, favoriting and following this story! it's a great feeling to know that there are other people that enjoy your writing you know?**

**well anyway, I wrote the next chapter for you guys and so here it is.**

* * *

A thousand times we needed you

A thousand times we cried

If love alone could have saved you both

You two never would have died

Two hearts of gold stopped beating

Four twinkling eyes closed to rest

God broke our hearts to prove he only took the best

Never a day goes by that you're not in my heart and my soul.

In memory of Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Sommers-Gilbert

"I still can't believe you got that tattooed on you."

"I still can't believe, you still can't believe that." I said with a chuckle at my uncle John.

"I mean I did tell you that this is what I was getting; you even still have the rough draft." I said stared at him with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah but still, that's permanent..." Stated captain obvious.

"Yeah, just like my parent's death…" I said quietly.

He sighed and walked away.

I had spent the rest of my school year and entire summer living with my uncle John, attending a dance school and learning martial arts. I had gotten a tattoo of my goodbye to my parents in archaic latin going down the back of my left shoulder. My Uncle John even went with me to the parlor and paid for it, yet in still he couldn't believe I went through with it. Ironic huh.

The new school year had already started. I was late and I didn't care, but because of the persistence of my uncle I was currently packing up to go back home. Mystic falls.

I let out a huge sigh.

I looked around the room I would no longer call my own. It was around the same size as my other one in mystic falls. On the walls picture of the friends I made of the summer, dance silhouette and martial arts posters, pictures of me dressed in different outfits striking different dance poses with various partners for the camera and pictures of me taken of me pratcing in the dojo with my sensei.

I was definitely going to miss New York.

"Come on kiddo, let's get on the road, I'm already gonna be blamed for you not being there on the first day of school."

I scoffed but grabbed the rest of my stuff anyway. So I was like three weeks behind big whoop.

"Hey" he said stopping me "You are more than welcome to come back and stay as long as you want." He said softly brushing a stray curl from my face.

I beamed at him. "Thanks Uncle John, you the best!"

The hours passed on the road quickly. Our car ride was filled with laughs jokes and memories of our summer together. All in all my Uncle John wasn't a bad guy. I loved him…he was my favorite uncle…well he was my only uncle but you get it. My Uncle John has always been there for me. He has even been sort of like in his own way a parental figure. He had really stepped up since dad died.

Because of him, I was able to retain my 'light' or whatever he called it; I didn't bury myself in drugs of alcohol or do emo things like write in a grave yard. The only thing I truly regretted was not being there for Jeremy. As promised I had continued to keep in contact with him, along with Matt and Caroline. I spoke to my little brother every day. I could hear in his voice how much pain he was in, and yet I wasn't there to hug or hold him. So I did what I normally did, make jokes and sing him songs of hope.

The laughter in the car died down to serious silence as we passed the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign.

"Are you going to stay…?" I asked him.

"No kiddo, I have to get back as soon as possible, there are some matter that call for my immediate attention."

"Oh…ok" I said in a deflated voice.

We pulled up to the house. My house. My home. And for once it didn't look at all welcoming.

"It's ok you'll be fine, I'll walk you to the door." he said and helped me with my bags.

I walked up the steps mentally preparing myself, and ring the doorbell.

"Yeah, just a minute!" I heard a voice yell.

My breath hitched as the door opened and I came in contact with a shocked Jeremy.

"…F-Fayelen?"

"Hey Jer-" I was cut off when my body was incased by his.

"..mm-m" I mumbled into his chest.

"Faye I'm so glad you're home, I missed you…" I heard his voice start to crack.

"Mm-mmm nm..." I said still mumbling.

He pulled back "What did you say?"

"I said I missed you too…c-can I come in?"

"I can't even believe you're asking me that, of course you can come in this is your home too."

I smiled and stepped in and suddenly my perspective of being back home brightened.

Uncle John walked in behind me.

"Are you here by yourself?"

"Yeah, Elena's…I'm not really sure probably out with her new boyfriend, but Aunt Jenna went to work."

"Oh, I see. Well I best be on my way." he said he kissed my forehead and patted Jeremy on the back. "Take care you two. Don't cause too much mischief."

Jeremy and I shared a smirk as we both answered 'ok' before slamming the door closed.

John frowned and then shook his head with a smirk of his own.

Leaving those two to their own devices was sure to spell trouble…poor Jenna.

* * *

**So what did we think? Comments, Reviews, Questions?**

**oh and before I forget I'm looking for a beta, so if any of you are interested pm me!**


	4. You only get one

**~ struggles...swearing and finally one big shove from the laptop.~**

**Your author put up a good fight darlings, but in the end she is still human, and she never stood a chance. I shall be taking over this notes from the author as of now. **

**Women of your caliber ought to choose more suitable company...**

**Leave ****_me_**** a review telling me how wonderful this chapter was.**

**Eternally yours, ****_Kol_**

* * *

"So"

"So what?" I asked Jeremy.

"So, what have you been up too?"

I gave him a 'really?' look. "You know what I've been up too; I talked to you every day…"

"Right…"

I laughed.

"You know you made it just in time for the founder's party tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Yep" he said popping the 'p'

"Wow then I guess it's a good thing I have lots of beautiful dresses"

He scoffed "80 percent of your wardrobe is dresses"

"Your point being what?" I said playfully narrowing my eyes.

He held up his hands in mock surrender "nothing, nothing at all."

"So…are you gonna ask Vicky?" I said raising an eyebrow. I had nothing against the girl. She was really a nice and kind hearted person. I just didn't like the fact that she continued to help drag my brother down the road of drugs.

"No, she's going with Tyler"

I had to stop myself from not flinching at his name. I was stronger now.

"Oh, right they're like a thing now?"

He scoffed "he's just using her for sex because he's not over you, and it's not fair."

This time I scoffed "right." I didn't even bother opening that can of worms. "Well now comes the hard part."

"Hard part of what?"

"The founder's party."

He shot me a confused look.

"A date, and since I haven't been here; I'm gonna need a date…."

"Oh no no o no. I'm not… no" he said trying to get up. But I tackled him to the ground.

"Please please please pretty please please."

"No, why don't you just call Caroline or bonnie or something."

"Because 1. You're the only one that knows I'm home. 2. I'd like to keep it that way till tomorrow and 3. Because it's a bonding time for us."

"All valid points but no."

I looked at him making my eyes big

He narrowed his eyes "what are you doing?"

My eyes slightly filled with tears and I made my lips pout

"Stop it stop making that face you know I hate that face"

"Mimi" I whimpered "please…"

"Alright!" he relented then glared when he seen my triumphant smirk.

"So that's how you always got extra allowance from mom and dad."

I bowed. "That my dear brother, is only one of the many faces that would allow me to get away with murder."

"I can see the effects" he said laughing.

"Crap" I said after a moment.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, considering the fact that I don't want anyone to know I'm here yet…that also means we can't leave."

"Ahh. Right." He said getting up to leave.

"Hey Mimi" I said an idea popping into my mind.

"Yeah?"

"Where's my baby, I didn't see him out there when john dropped me off."

Jeremy shook his head, "He's in the garage."

"What! Why!"

"Because, that's where you left him." he stated obviously.

"oh…right… I said remembering that day. "So nobody's taken my baby for a ride?"

"….well" Jeremy started.

"Well what?"

"I may have driven him once or twice."

At those words I sprinted out of the room and practically jumped down the stairs to rush to the garage.

I flicked on the light and ripped off the protective car cover I had bought for my car.

"Baby are you ok, mama's back. Have they been taking care of you? Are you hurt?" I said to the car inspecting it inside and out. I owned an all white Mustang GT convertible, with all brick red leather interior. It was the last gift my father gave me, and I cherished it like a lover.

Jeremy finally caught up to me by the time my inspection was over.

I hopped in the driver's seat and turned on the car. It purred.

"Music to my ears" I sighed then frowned as I looked at the gas tank. It was practically empty. I cut of the car and glared at Jeremy.

"You dolt why didn't you refill my tank? I know for a fact it was full when I left him here."

Jeremy scratched the back of his neck and didn't meet my eyes. "Huh I guess I forgot…sorry sis"

I stared at him and he fidgeted under my gaze. "If you weren't my brother and I didn't love you so much I'd kill you so even touching my baby" I said seriously.

Jeremy lowered his head in shame.

"But, at least you left him clean and you even put the cover back on him, which is more than I can say for my own twin." I foolishly let Elena borrow my baby…I almost killed her when she returned it. I swore never again would she ever drive my car…ever.

Jeremy smiled and we both exited the garage.

All was again right with the world between the two of us.

I went back to my room and stayed in there when I heard more people enter the house.

When I woke up the next morning I woke up to arguments.

_Great_ I thought rolling my eyes before I heard the front door slam 3 different times.

I picked up my phone and texted Jeremy.

- I can never get any sleep around here can i

- Lol shutup, it not my fault.

- :D

- :D I'll meet you there

- You better!

I rolled out of bed and then, hopped in the shower.

After I got out and toweled off I went to my walk in closet and pulled out a pale blue lace dress. And ivory platform peep toed shoes. They were a work of art that was giving to me by an unnamed sponsor from New York they had ivory lace, rhinestones and silver butterflies on them. Like I said a work of art.

I walked to my full body mirror trying to decide on the little things like: makeup or no, hair up or down, straight or curly.

I shrugged and just decided to straighten it. It was a rare thing considering how long it took for me to finish. Yep my hair was just that curly.

After it was pin straight I decided that I would pin up the top part with a couple of butterfly pins. I fluffed out my hair a bit more before moving on to my makeup. I decided on the smoky eye effect making my eyes pop and a light pink lip gloss.

I grabbed my keys hopped in my car and drove off.

After I got some gas, I made my way to the Lockwood estate.

Once I got there I texted Jeremy.

- I'm here where are you?

I got out of my car and leaned against it waiting for his reply

"Right behind you…" a voice said making me pivot and throw them against my car.

"Gee" he said startled "aren't we jumpy"

"Cut the crap Mimi, you know I don't like it when people sneak up on me."

"I see those marital arts classes are working out for you" he said making me realize that I still had him pinned to my car.

"Right sorry. Just don't do that again. Or else you might catch a broken nose instead." I said seriously.

"Right yeah. Ok." he said collecting the few pieces of his pride. He held out his hand "are you ready Miss Gilbert."

"Of course Mr. Gilbert" I said with a smirk as we went and stood in line.

Can't say that I was surprised that by the time we reached the front practically everyone knew I was back in town.

Mrs. Lockwood embraced my in a death hug. "Thank god your back, you set our Tyler of the deep end, no his slumming around with neighborhood trash" she whispered in my ear frantically.

I stiffed and separated from her Mrs. Lockwood "it was good to see you again"

"How many times have I told you to call me carol or mom" she huffed her eyes glazed over Jeremy and she greeted the next person.

I took two steps before I was embraced again this time by Mr. Lockwood.

"Fayelen a pleasure to see you again" he said and I just smiled.

"You too Mr. Lockwood." I shifted closer to Jeremy because I didn't like the heated gaze in his eyes when he looked at me. It was like he was stripping me with his eyes.

"Mr. Lockwood" Jeremy said tired of being looked over. The mayor smiled and shook his hand. "You two kids enjoy the party." he said gazing at me one last time before greeting the next person.

"Well after that reunion from hell, I need a drink." I said and without waiting for his rely walked off.

Without wanting too I ran into my aunt Jenna.

"Fayelen?!" She said and I stopped.

"Oh my god Faye when did you get back into town" she said rushing over and hugging me.

"Yesterday evening" I mumbled.

I saw her eye twitch "Then where were you all day today?"

"In my room…" I said with an innocent smile.

"Why?"

"I wanted my arrival to be a surprise, so surprise." I said smiling.

"Nice try missy, do the others know you're here."

"Mimi does." I said trying to drop the subject.

"But Elena doesn't…" she said her tone was kind of hard. And I rolled my eyes at that. Everyone was always forever worried about my twin. No doubt when I left she played me out to be the bad guy. It was classic Elena… 'woe is me' type crap.

I shook my head, I had caught glimps of my twin but I always looked away before she could notice my staring.

"You need to go and talk to her."

I said nothing but nodded and started walking to the last place I saw her.

But not before my eyes landed on Caroline dancing with a hot guy.

I pulled out my phone and texted her.

- I always loved the blue on you...

I watched as she stopped dancing as she read her text. She looked up in an instant her eyes scanning everywhere.

When her eyes meet mine she squealed and made a mad dash towards me. I swear it was the fastest I'd ever seen her run in heels.

"Oh my gawd! Faye!" She squealed squeezing the air out of me.

"Hey care-bear!"

"Oh my gosh, when where…you look beautiful." she said looking at my outfit "Definably way prettier than Elena."

I shook my head at her with a laugh. "That's not nice, and besides we have the same face."

I looked behind her as the guy she was dancing with walked up to us with astonishment in his eyes.

"Hi my name is Fayelen, but friends call me Faye" I said holding my hand out to him with a smile.

"I'm Stefan" he said and grabbed my hand to shake it when there was a shock.

I snatched my had back with a frown. "That was weird." I turned back to Caroline with a smile.

"So…" I said and we started to walk away when Stefan stopped us.

"Would you guys like a glass" he said motioning to the champagne

"Sure" we both said and he handed us glasses.

As we sipped on it I couldn't help but notice that Stefan kept on staring at me.

"So Stefan, what your story?"

Before he could tell me Caroline started talking.

"He's relatively new to mystic falls lives with his uncle Zach and has a super hot older brother whom I'm dating named Damon."

Stefan stared at her and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Classic Caroline" I said "Man I missed you."

I laughed again and walked off shaking my head.

I found Elena she was talking to a man that was extremely good looking.

I was now on my third or was it fifth…whatever I was drinking another glass of champagne when she turned and saw me.

"Shit!" Was all I could mutter as I watched her shocked face morph into a scowl and she made her way over to me.

"Hey Ele-" I was stopped when she strike me across the face. I heard the music stop and all was quiet.

I took a deep breath before I turned and stared at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Ok, I might have deserved that." I said unfazed by her glare.

She raised her hand to strike me again but this time I grabbed her wrist and gave it a squeeze until I heard a snap.

"One freebie sister. Only one." I said with a smile "you know the rules." I dropped her wrist and she cradled it. She was fighting the tears in her eyes.

"Why"

"Why what, be specific you know I hate riddles?" I said with a laugh.

"Why leave in the middle of the night without a word? How could you be so selfish." She was practically snarling at me. The guy she was with frowned between the two of us.

I stared at her before I smiled "To protect you of course…"

I looked around and noticed people staring I shrugged and grabbed another glass of champagne and walked on the dance floor d and started dancing. A second passed and then people went back to what they were doing.

"Hey are you ok?" The guy that she was talking to asked me.

"I'm fine." I said flashing him a smile. He stared at me for a little while longer before flashing me a smile of his own. He took my hand and I once again felt a zap. I glared at my hand before flashing him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry it seems like I'm some sort of conductor of electricity tonight."

He laughed. He grabbed my hand but this time when I felt the spark I didn't bother pulling away. We gazed into each other's eyes as we swayed to the soft music.

As the song came to an end we parted with a smile. "Thanks for the dance…I'm sorry…" I said when I realized that I didn't even know his name.

He smiled Damon. "Damon Salvatore."

I frowned before my eyes widened. "As in Caroline's Damon?"

"Great just great. Some friend I am dancing it up with her boyfriend." I muttered to myself. "I'm…I'm…excuse me" I said walking away from him and missing the frown that marred his features.

I walked, outside to get some fresh air. I saw Vicki and Tyler sitting on a bench.

"Disgusting isn't it" I heard Miss Lockwood say from behind me.

"I uh…"

"Still so sweet, come along darling time to get rid of the riff raff" she said grabbing my hand in hers.

"Tyler" she said getting his attention. Vicki and Tyler looked our way Tyler and my eyes instantly locked.

"We didn't get a chance to say hello earlier, its Vicki right?" She said with a fake smile.

I broke contact with him and looked over at Vicki and then smiled at her "Hey Vicki."

"Yes mam" she said before staring at me. Then it donned on her who I was.

"Faye!? Oh my gosh is it really you!" she said with a smile

"The one and only." I smiled

She laughed but then frowned as she looked back at Tyler. He still hadn't taken his eyes off me

"You'll have to forgive my son's rudeness; he gets it from his father." She said with a small smile she had also noticed Tyler's unfazed concentration on me.

Vicki glared at Tyler and then me, "oh that's ok Mrs. Lockwood Tyler and I were just saying goodnight." She said before she stormed away.

Tyler seemed to snap out of it when he noticed Vicki walked away.

"That's what you get when you bring the trash into the party" she said referring to Vicky. "Now" she said and gave me a little push towards him. "You have a diamond right here, treat her right or you'll regret it boy." she hissed at him before kissing my forehead and walking away.

We stared at each other before he coughed and motioned towards the benches. "Would you like to have a seat."

I shrugged "sure why not." I sat on the bench as far away from him as I could.

"There's no need for you to be wary of me."

"Really cause the last time I was with you, you slapped me across the face called me a slut and attempted to rape me…"

"I was really drunk and I had gotten news that my, the love of my life that had recently broken up with me and had been dodging me for a whole week had finally made an appearance at my party. And then I saw you looking like a sex pixie and all the guys were staring at you and saying things that involved you and I just wanted to bash their faces in… and I-I felt so angry at myself, and I took it out on you and I shouldn't have done that…It was wrong and I know that you'll never forgive me, I don't deserve it …"

"Tyler" I said softly he was crying. I had never seen him cry before. I couldn't help but scoot closer to him and comfort him. I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed his back as he cried.

"I love you so much, it hurts. When you left, it felt like someone ripped my heart out." he whispered after he calmed down. But he was still in my embrace.

I felt a pang in my heart when he said that. "I'm sorry ty, I'm so sorry…"

"Promise me" he said suddenly.

"What?!"

"Promise me you'll never leave me like that again." he said pulling back and staring into my eyes.

"Only if you promise, that no matter how mad you get, that you'll never ever lay a hand on me or try to force me to do something I don't want too" I said seriously.

"I promise on my life I won't ever lay a hand on you again or force myself on you." I watched him closely. He was serious.

"And I promise I'll never leave you in the dark like that ever again."

He tilted my head towards his and was about to kiss me before stopping. "Can I kiss you?" he said shyly.

I grinned and grabbed his face smashing my lips against his.

* * *

**Alright darlings have at it, tell me how good of a writer I am ) **

**~Kol**


	5. Sherbert Flavored Emotions

**~ my Laughing... his swearing and ultimately his pouting in the end.~**

**Sorry Kol...but they like me better...**

**-_- No your not ~slams door to my room in anger~**

**I am, I am, I swear. ~sighs, clears throat~ Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**I'm always curious on your thoughts and stuff so keep them comming!**

**And now I'm gonna go and try to cheer up Kol and his deflated ego...**

**~Runs out of room screaming Kol's name at the top of my lungs~**

* * *

If I had to pick one word to express how had been feeling the last couple of days…in one word, short and simple…

Livid.

I was completely livid.

After making out with Tyler I went to find Caroline to tell her the smut, lord knows Caroline would kill me if I didn't share the smut. When I finally tracked her down she was balling her eyes out and practically in a state of shock.

**_Flash back_**

"Care?" I said as I care across a sobbing Caroline and guilt faced Elena.

"Faye oh Faye!" she cried pushing away from Elena and making her way to my open arms.

"Shh shh it's ok" I whispered stroking her hair calming her down.

I looked up to see Elena glaring at me, but this time I returned it.

"What the hell happened to her?"

She scoffed "You're her best friend and you don't know?"

"Don't screw with me Elena, what the hell is going on? Who did this to her?"

"Damon Salvatore" she said simply.

My eyes widened, and they filled with tears. "What?!"

"She has bruises all over her body, bite marks. He has her all confused in the head." She sighed.

I noticed her scarf was practically off I went to fix it when I saw the bite marks. I lightly brushed my fingers over it and she flinched.

"That bastard" I hissed venomously. I looked up at Elena "Where is he?"

"Stefan's taking care of him." she said slowly as if she were talking to a child.

"Taking care of him?!" my voice raising a few octaves, "That had better be code for beating the snot out of him and having his ass arrested!"

Elena looked away. And my eye twitched.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. "Fine." I said as I calmed down "I'll deal with this myself."

"Faye-" She started.

"Nobody messes with my friends, nobody…Damon Salvatore will pay, wait till I get my hands on him." I snarled and practically carried a shell shocked Caroline to my car.

**_End flashback_**

3 days had pasted since then. I didn't even bother going home. Caroline needed me and the thought of seeing Elena's face, knowing that she knew more about the situation and refused to tell me, brought forth an anger that definitely wasn't healthy.

I was standing in the middle of Caroline's doorway listening to her talk to Bonnie.

Bonnie was upset with me for whatever reason this time, most likely because I haven't spoken to Elena. I rolled my eyes. It seemed like it was always like that. She was always team Elena and Caroline was team Faye. I wish we weren't split up like this but hey, this complex foursome is we called our friendship.

"I remember the party, Damon came up behind me and he was kissing my neck…or biting my neck. I passed out. It's like there's holes in my memory lately…it's just weird…" she said putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"Maybe I let him bite me…" Caroline said but even I knew she felt uneasy about that idea.

"Why would you do that?" Bonnie said in a judgmental tone and my eye twitched.

"Maybe she was experimenting in S&M" I said sarcastically. "The real answer, she wouldn't let anyone bite her."

"Look" I took a deep breath to calm my nerves "Can we not talk about Damon anymore?" I said looking at Caroline.

She nodded.

"Great I'll be in the car." I said with a strained smile and left ignoring the rest of their conversation.

When Caroline and I arrived at school we immediately set out to handing out flyers for the sexy suds car wash.

"The sexy suds car wash is tomorrow." Caroline said pushing flyers into people's hands as we strutted through the hall.

"The football team and the band have committed" I said with a smile while people came up to me to get flyers.

"Well no all the band, just the ones that can pull off a bikini" Caroline aid with a smirk.

I shook my head and laughed, Caroline could be such a bitch sometimes.

We continued our walk as some cheerleaders flanked our sides. "I want in your face sexy; I mean it's a fundraiser for god's sake." Caroline said as we walked up to our lockers.

I laughed at a joke on of the other girls said when I saw Stefan and Elena talking at her locker.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then cleared my face of all emotions as Caroline and I made our way towards them.

"Stefan." Caroline said "Where's Damon, he has some serious explaining to do."

Stefan looked from Caroline to me. We stared at each other, I didn't even touch him and yet I felt a shock go through my body. I wonder if he felt it too?

Elena cleared her throat and Stefan looked between us before turning his eyes towards Caroline.

"He's gone Caroline" he said seriously.

"When's he coming back?" she said with a strained smile.

"He's not coming back." he said looking at Caroline before his eyes landed back on me. "I'm sorry."

I nodded.

"He better not." I said giving Stefan a meaningful look before pulling Caroline away.

"This is a good thing sweetie, at least now you know I won't be arrested for murder." I said feigning innocence.

She laughed as we walked down the hallway.

_Today was a good day_ I thought to myself as I went to my locker; putting away my books for the day.

"Hey shorty!" I heard a voice behind me say and I smirked

"Hey blondie!" I said to matt before embracing him in a bear hug

"Mattie I missed you." I mumbled into his chest.

"I missed you too." he said returning my hug.

I don't know how long we stayed in each other's comfortable embrace before the clearing of someone's voice had us separating with small blushes on our cheeks.

I turned to see to meet and emotionless faced Tyler.

I cocked my head to the side "Hey Ty."

"Hey Faye…Matt" he said kind of coldly.

I frowned as I looked at him. "Um ok...I'm meeting with Caroline." I said briefly kissing him on the cheek before hugging Matt one more time, "See you guys around." I said before skipping away from them.

I met up with Caroline by the town's boutique.

"Finally, what took you so long?" she said with a whine. Care was incredibly impatience; she had only been waiting on me for like 5 minutes.

"I saw Mattie." I said.

She rolled her eyes "You know, I think Matt totally has the hots for you."

I scoffed "Right, and that's why he dated Elena for how long?" I said. "Matt is my other best friend care, I'm totally sure he doesn't even look at me like that."

This time she scoffed "Hon, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Whatever…what are we here for again" I said as I noticed she had dragged me off to the clothing part of the boutique.

"Sexy bikini's duh"

"Nope I'm good I already have a bikini" I said simply

"But" she whined.

"Nope" I said walking away from the clothing part and going towards the shoe part. A pair in the left corner had caught my eyes.

"Those are cute." Caroline said from behind me as I held the shoes.

"Yeah, and they match my bikini. Do you want a pair?" I asked looking for another box.

"Those are the only ones we have dear." The shop owner said appearing beside us.

"Oh… well I better try them on." I slipped on the sandals and they fit perfectly. I grinned like a child, and modeled them for the two women in front of me.

"Alright Cinderella grab the other glass slipper, and come on." Caroline said chuckling.

I grabbed the box the smile never disappearing from my face.

After we finished our shopping we headed back to Caroline's house. We had made it up to her bed room and put away our items when it donned on me.

"Crap." I said.

"What?"

"My bikini's at my house…" I said with a pout and she laughed.

"Well them just go home and get it…and some more clothes since apparently your taking up residence in my room." she laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Fine I'll go, but you're coming too." I said a playful glint in my eyes.

"What! Why?"

"Cause I'm sneaking in."

"Why, why not just use the front door." She asked although she already knew the answer.

"Because sneaking in is more fun, now come on. Operation rainbow sherbet go." I said grabbing her hand and dragging her out the house as we both bursts into a fit of giggles.

* * *

**So what did we think? Comments, Reviews, Questions?**

**tell me your thoughts on Faye.**

**- her threat about Damon and how she feels about Caroline.**

**- her and Elena relationship so far.**

**Any theory's behind the buzz with the Salvatore brothers?**


	6. AN

Hey my peeps guess what?

And the answer is not chicken butt...

I'm in need of you assistance, I'm am currently writing a story...heehee a crazy story

And I just can't seem to settle on the main characters, I really really really need your help.

So please help me choose. Majority vote wins, will tally up votes tonight.

Here are the choices:

**KLAUS/CAROLINE**

or

**BONNIE/ KOL**

There's a poll on my profile so if you can leave a vote or your more than welcome to leave it in the review box below

**FYI**- this story is going to be my first _**all human** _story ever! ok **_No Vampire/ hybrids/ witches._** but that doesn't mean there wont be any murders...

I'm really excited about writing it, I've been on a roll doing the rough draft. lol

**Here a little sample:**

She couldn't breathe. Not with the chloroform rag crushed against her face. She hadn't heard him. She thought she was being vigilant, but he had grabbed her from the alley, put the rag to her face, and now she was fighting for her life.

She tried to turn her head around to see her attacker, but he was wearing a ski mask. Everything about the man screamed serial killer.

Vision swimming and her lungs burning, how had she ended up this way?

* * *

Soo? How do you like it?

Tell me what you think...on second thought just leave the pair you like better!


	7. Cat Burglar Faye

**Hey guys great news! I got my laptop back!**

**I'm so extremely happy, and because now my laptop is back I can post chapters and all that good stuff!**

**so from your truly...**

**shout out to Aiphira - now that I have my laptop i'll be updating more often lol, and thanks so much for the love!**

* * *

"I understand there's no talking you out of your little break in, but do we have to wear theses costumes?" Caroline whined as we sat parked a house away from my house.

I rolled my eyes and nodded

"Yes, don't act like you don't like it."

She didn't comment and I snickered. We were both wearing black bodysuits with black boots. The only differences in our outfits were that I was also wearing a black mask that hid the lower part of my face and instead of jeans over my bodysuit I wore black garter tights. I also had 12 Sleek. Sharp. Primed for perfection throwing knives hidden on me. I knew I probably wouldn't need them but having them made my little adventure that much more fun, especially when Caroline didn't know about them.

"Ok, so it should take me no more than 10 minutes 15 tops, and if I don't come out you…"

"Pose a distraction so you can get away." she said rolling her eyes

"Great." I said and went to open the door when she grabbed my arm.

"Do you have to do this?"

"Tell me why we shouldn't? It's not like I haven't done this before, and it's not like someone's gonna get hurt so what's the harm in my little adventure."

"Well I suppose there's no harm, it's just weird." she said with a sigh them she smirked biting her lip and wiggling her eyebrows "Does Tyler know you're into all this kinky stuff?"

"There is nothing kinky about this care, and no. Ty doesn't know and he doesn't need too." I said seriously as I hopped out of the car.

She threw her hands up in mock surrender and then smirked again looking over my outfit "Sure as hell looks kinky to me, all you're missing is a whip."

I glared and closed the door on her laughing.

I sprinted across the street my heels not even making a sound. I stopped at the massive tree at the side of my house. I looked up, Elena room window was there. I paused to reevaluate my plan. Making a quick decision I started scaling the tree.

I shimmed on to a branch closest to Elena's window. I took a deep breath before launching myself towards her window sill.

I landed on her sill with a light thud. I tightened my core, one wrong move and I would fall and the ground would not be gentle. I slowly extracted on of my knives and slide it where the window lock would be from the inside.

I took another deep breath as I slowly raised my fist up. I exhaled as I slammed my fist into the knife effectively breaking her lock before tumbling into her bedroom...

**Stefan pov.**

I broke off my kiss with Elena as I heard tumbling from upstairs.

"Stefan?" Elena asked.

"I-it's nothing…where is the bathroom?"

"It's on the second floor on the right. It's right next to fay-, right next to Faye's room." She said with a strained smile.

I nodded and made my way up the stairs.

**Faye's pov.**

"Butter fudge" I mumbled as I stood up dusting myself off. I turned back around glaring at her window before closing it.

I tip toed through Elena's room and silently cursed her habits. Now it's not like I have OCD or something…ok I might have a minor case of OCD but gez Elena was an absolute slob.

Clothing littered the floor along with papers and other stuff. I hissed as I stepped on a toy jack. Why the hell did she even have a jack in her room anyway? Honesty this is the type of room one expected a boy to have, but even Jeremy never let his room get like this…

I stared paralyzed by her room, this was chaos.

My hand twitched, I definably wasn't going to leave without picking up her room.

_If you touch anything she will know it was you! _The tiny voice in my head said.

"But-but it's so messy…" I whined to myself.

_You will ruin the mission if you stop to clean up her mess, think about your mission!_ I voice said

"Right, I have one goal, in and out." I said to myself seriously before continuing out of her room.

I safely made it to my room without being noticed or heard and grabbed my hello kitty duffel bag and started piling cloths into it.

Jeans, skirts, shorts, tanks, tops, lingerie, shoes, jackets and jewelry, all my essentials.

Finally I put my swimsuit on top and zipped up my bag. Mission success!

I had made it out of my room and halfway across the hall when a chilling voice stopped me.

"Who are you? What are you doing?"

_Shit shit shit shit shit!_ I cursed mentally. I took a deep breath relaxing my body.

"Didn't anyone tell you it's not nice to sneak up on a lady?" I said seriously turning to face him.

My eye widened a fraction before turning void.

It was Stefan.

**Stefan's pov.**

I walked up the stairs just in time to see a girl with a duffel bag heading towards elenas room.

My eyes couldn't help but raked over her body, she wasn't dressed like any burglar I had ever seen, and if they had been…well let's just say I wouldn't mind if she broke into my house. She looked vaguely familiar too. By the flash of recognition that went through her eyes I'd say she knew me as well.

Right I said taking a step towards her.

That proved to be the wrong thing to do as she suddenly pulled a knife out of her boot and threw it at me.

I dodged it and flashed towards her tackling her into Elena's room.

I heard Elena call my name and start walking toward the stairs when the bell rung, she went to answer the bell instead.

**Caroline's pov.**

_Faye's time is up_ I thought with a frown peering out the window, she was never late.

_Crap, something happened._

I quickly sprinted to their house to do my part, heaven forbid Faye catch that she did do the distraction she would never hear the end of it.

I rang the doorbell and Elena answered

"Hey Lena"

"Caroline, what are you doing here?" Elena asked surprised.

"Umm, I ur I just wanted to say um, that, that I hope to god that you wear a decent bathing suit to tomorrows fundraiser. You know I could help you if you want."

"Care-" said but I cut her off.

"Um let's see maybe a one piece lord know you can't pull off a two piece like Faye..."

"Care-" Elena tried again this time irritation in her voice. What was eating her?

"Maybe a blue, yeah blue looks good on you, well better on Fay-"

"Good bye Caroline." Elena growled and slammed the door in my face.

Was it something I said?

**Stefan's POV.**

"For the love of cherry blossoms!" I heard the girl pinned underneath me hiss and before I could stop her she brought her head up and slammed it into my mouth.

Taken by surprise I released her arms…

**Faye's pov.**

I smirked when he released my arms taking that chance to push him off me and grab my bag. In what seemed like a flash he was standing but I wasn't falling for that again, I took a hand full of knives and threw them at him. He dodged the first three but the last two caught his arms.

Before he had time to pull free I threw up Elena's window and hopped out towards the tree branch.

I grabbed the branch at the last second and maneuvered down the tree like a pro…which I was.

I landed on the ground rolling and then I sprinted to the car.

When I got in the car Caroline wasn't there.

Shit I whispered pulling out my phone and texting her

- Abort, I repeat abort

I jumped pulling out one of my knives when the car door was opened

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down killer it's just me." Caroline said as she held her hands up in surrender.

"Oh I thought….never mind let's get out of here." I said releasing a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

Caroline nodded and started the car and we fled into the night.

We were back at her house pulling out our clothes and getting ready for tomorrow, when I noticed my bag.

The zipper was open.

My eyes widen, "No, no, no, please, no, no, no!"

But yes it's true.

I dumped my entire back on Caroline's bed and when I couldn't find it I let out a sob.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked concerned.

"It's not here…"

"What?"

"My bathing suit, it's not in here…"

Caroline's eyes widened "It must have fallen out when you and Stefan… I'm sorry Faye." she said with a frown.

"I failed I'm the worst fake burglar ever." I pouted tossing myself on her bed.

Caroline held back her chuckles; she knew they wouldn't be appreciated. Her best friend really took these little adventure games to heart.

"It's ok honey, we can just stop by and get it tomorrow and then get ice cream." she said in a soothing voice rubbing circles on Faye's back. "How's that sound?"

My head popped up my eyes shining bright at the mention of ice cream, Caroline burst into laughter.

"Sounds like a winner to me!" I said with a big smile.

* * *

**Reviews please!**


End file.
